


【橙包】新西游记 E02

by xiutiepie



Series: 新西游记（持更） [2]
Category: EXO
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: 橙包已公开交往后上节目的设定*食用提示：（）= 动作描写［］= 特效字幕【】= 场景切换～～= 背景音乐
Series: 新西游记（持更） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904995





	【橙包】新西游记 E02

［现在时间 早上5点30分］

［响起的闹钟］

（滴滴滴滴——滴滴滴滴——滴滴、啪）

（金钟大伸手关掉闹钟，从床上坐起来）

［金珉锡第一个起床］

金珉锡：（抱着棉被发呆一下，看看四周然后拍拍金钟大）钟大呀，该起床了

金钟大：嗯...（翻身揉眼睛）哥怎么这么早起...（声音软软糯糯）

金珉锡：（低头亲金钟大的额头）赶快起床洗漱吧，等一下就该出门了

金钟大：嗯...起了...（还躺着）

金珉锡：好啦，别撒娇了（脱掉上衣找衣服穿）

金钟大：啊哥～再睡一下嘛...（抓住金珉锡的腰把人拉进棉被里抱住）

金珉锡：等、你干嘛——金钟大——！（小声喊）

金钟大：zzz

金珉锡：哈啊...真是...（捏一下金钟大的鼻子）只能再睡五分钟喔

［十分钟后曹圭贤起床］

曹圭贤：...（看到金氏夫妻抱在一起睡觉）

［呆滞三秒］（站起来去洗澡）

［再过五分钟李寿根起床］

李寿根：真幸福啊...（看着金氏夫妻抱在一起睡觉）（抓屁股）

金珉锡：［再次醒来］嗯...？（看到李寿根 坐起来反射性鞠躬）啊，哥早安...

李寿根：早啊（温暖笑）

［现在时间 早上6点05分］

殷志源 ：...（抱着棉被发愣）

［还没清醒］

［在房间］

［姜虎东 李寿根 曹圭贤 正在准备上班］

姜虎东：寿 寿寿寿根呐，我这样画狗的妆可 可可以吗？

李寿根：（正在穿牛郎的衣服）耶？我现在没办法...让圭贤帮哥看一下吧？

姜虎东：（回头求助圭贤）圭 圭圭贤呐——

曹圭贤：内？（转过来脸上画了半边的妆）

姜虎东：Wow...圭贤意外的很适合呢？

曹圭贤：真的吗？我觉得这样很伤皮肤呢...

［很留心外貌的15年偶像］

李寿根：（走过来看了看）这时候就特别怀念旻浩啊

［以秒为单位出演的宋艺术家］

［没有出演费］

［另一边］

［金氏夫妻正在另一间房准备］

金钟大：啊，这衣服尺寸怎么可以这么刚好？（看着镜子转一圈）

［非常合身］

金珉锡：刚好的很讨厌呢...

［非常漂亮］［裙摆刚好到小腿一半］

金钟大：哥真好看～

金珉锡：哼（转头看镜子检查外貌）

金钟大：（歪头瞧一眼）哥的花冠戴歪了啦

金珉锡：真的？那帮我戴好

金钟大：内～（从金珉锡背后探头一边看一边伸手调整花冠）

金珉锡：好了没？

金钟大：嗯...哥转过来我看看？

金珉锡：（转身看金钟大，被亲一下）呀！（脸红）

金钟大：（顽皮笑）现在戴好了

金珉锡：（脸红不理）

［粉红泡泡CG］

（pd走进房间）

金钟大：（看一眼）啊哥，早上外头凉，先穿上外套吧...？［看眼色］

pd：没关系的，请穿上吧

金钟大：内，谢谢～（帮金珉锡披上针织外套）走吧哥？（向金珉锡伸手）

金珉锡：（牵住，一起走出去）

［出发前15分钟］

［殷织女 刚要开始准备上班］

殷志源：啊C...这个要怎么穿啊？［不会穿汉服］

金钟大：我来帮哥吧（走过去帮忙拉开衣服让殷志源套进去）

殷志源：谢啦——

姜虎东：钟大很贴心呢？

金珉锡：所以外号金多情啊，真的是很多情的孩子

曹圭贤：偶尔会不会吃醋？

金珉锡：嗯...一开始会，所以跟他说了

曹圭贤：理解了？

金珉锡：内，马上理解了

曹圭贤：可是现在还是挺多情的呢？

金珉锡：内...所以在只有我们两个的时候、很不得了...（捂脸）

李寿根：年轻真好啊ㅋㅋ

［现在时间 早上6:50］

［移动到一楼大厅］

pd：行李都带好了吧？我们要出发去机场了喔

众人：内～

pd：好的，现在要来公开各对情侣的交通方式啰

［？？？］

姜虎东：没没没听说这件事啊导演nim

pd：［不理］恰，首先是我们的新婚夫妻组，你们乘坐的交通工具是——加长型礼车！

众人：！！！！！

［加长型豪华礼车 由专属司机驾驶

仿佛置身Las Vegas的规格

可容纳8-10人

配有香槟、点心、冷暖气、高规格音响、装甲、防弹玻璃、紧急逃生口等设备］

众人：［目瞪口呆］

金珉锡：这是我们要坐的？

李寿根：请问这台车花了多少制作费啊？

pd：日租费用超乎想像呢

金钟大：会非常感谢的搭乘的～（好像非常高兴）有香槟呢哥！（摇金珉锡的手臂）

金珉锡：好好 知道了（摸摸头）

pd：那么接下来是牛郎织女组，依照时代你们搭乘的交通工具是牛车！但是！（抢在殷志源骂人之前打断）因为一般的牛不能上高速公路，所以我们稍微更改了规格

［一般型四人座小轿车

由‘牛’亲自驾驶（忙内pd戴上牛面具）

配有冷暖气、矿泉水、一般玻璃（feat.抗UV贴纸）］

殷志源：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！［取向狙击］

李寿根：这不是对pd nim的处罚吧？

忙内pd：［;;;;;］

［不是处罚，猜拳决定的］

pd：恰～最后是小姐与流浪汉组，以后简称狗狗组好了，因为制作费不够再多租一台车了，就跟制作组一起搭车过去吧

曹圭贤：这么容易？［怀疑］

pd：内，很简单的，只是因为我们人有点多，所以只能委屈两位跟设备们一起坐在后车厢了

曹圭贤：...［可怜］

姜虎东：...［欲哭］

金钟大：ㅋㅋ（好笑但有点抱歉）

pd：好啦，那我们赶快出发吧，之后机场见啰～

［去停车场］

［牛郎织女四人座轿车feat.牛驾驶］

李寿根：哇啊——也还不错呢？虽然有点小

殷志源：哥！哥你快看ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ（指着驾驶座）

忙内pd：（挥手）哥早安（因为带着牛的面具声音闷闷的）

殷志源：［快笑死］

李寿根：呀——我们很有缘呢，上次去日本也是坐你开的车？❶

忙内pd：内［;;;］

［真的不是惩罚^ ^］

［新婚夫妻组长型豪华礼车feat.在车门旁边待命的司机］

金氏夫妻：哇——［感叹］

金钟大：车子好像在发光啊哥

金珉锡：这就我们两个人坐吗？哇真的...［持续感叹］

司机：（开车门）请从这里上车吧（礼貌）

金钟大：啊、内，谢谢～

金珉锡：谢谢您，辛苦了

司机：车上的所有设备及食品都可以自由使用拿取，有什么需要请随时告诉我，请两位放松搭乘（鞠躬，关车门）

金钟大：哇啊...好有礼貌呢

金珉锡：人也长得帅

金钟大：我也很帅的！（挺胸）

金珉锡：［无语］瞎较量什么呢你

［狗狗组后车厢feat.音响设备］

姜虎东：［非常拥挤］

曹圭贤：不好意思，后面好像坐不下的样子？

pd：（坐在副驾驶座回头看一眼）啊，一人抱一台音响的话应该就有位置了

姜虎东&曹圭贤：... ...

［结果 和珍贵的音响和平共处］

（在开往机场的路上）

金钟大：珉锡哥，这里有水果耶

金珉锡：吃一点吧

金钟大：哥也吃，不吃早餐对胃不好（给一颗苹果）

金珉锡：（接过咬一口）嗯，好甜，等一下给哥哥们带一些下去吧，感觉他们那边没有吃的

（画面暂时切到牛郎织女&狗狗组）

［的确没有］

（画面切回来）

金钟大：要喝香槟吗？

金珉锡：小心等一下喝醉，机场会有很多粉丝的

金钟大：啊～一杯就好嘛！（撒娇）我们从来没有在礼车上喝过香槟呢

金珉锡：香槟就是香槟啊...（嘴上嫌弃还是拿了开罐器开香槟）

金钟大：（端着杯子正坐，非常期待的表情）

金珉锡：感觉好的东西都是我们在用呢...对哥哥们不太好意思

金钟大：（没有在听）哥！我们喝交杯酒吧？

金珉锡：啊？

金钟大：难得都穿成这样了～感觉不喝很可惜的啊？对吧对吧？

金珉锡：（看看身上的衣服）你这么喜欢这种衣服？

金钟大：不是喜欢衣服，是我喜欢看哥穿和我一套的，很漂亮 而且很幸福的感觉（灿烂）

～Chancellor – Angel (Feat. 太妍)～

金珉锡：...傻孩子（凑过去喝金钟大手上的酒）不是要喝交杯酒？

金钟大：嗯！

［🌸甜甜蜜蜜🌸］

［另一边牛郎织女车］

殷志源：啊哥！ 水不是洒出来了吗！

李寿根：不是没洒到你吗！

殷志源：阿尼！可是你%!&#的椅子了啊！

［这边也是甜甜蜜蜜^ ^］

殷志源：还有多久才到啊？好饿喔

李寿根：不会太久吧，这个时间应该不会塞车...（李寿根的手机响了）喔？珉锡打过来了？（接电话开免提）喂～珉锡啊 怎么啦？

金珉锡（in通话）：寿根哥，你们吃早餐了吗？

殷志源：还没！快饿死啦——

金珉锡：我们车上有水果，哥喜欢吃什么我们等一下带些给你们好吗？

李寿根：喔——太感谢了

金珉锡：苹果可以吗？还有香蕉、葡萄跟梨子...喔 还有水蜜桃

李寿根：带两颗苹果就很感谢了，顺便跟你说 如果外带一杯香槟过来的话哥的下半辈子就属于你了珉锡啊

金珉锡：内ㅋㅋ 知道了哥，一会儿见～

李寿根：一会儿见～

［第三车 狗狗组in后车厢］

姜虎东：喔，谁的手机响了？

曹圭贤：是我的（伸手想掏手机）啊、那个虎东哥，可以稍微借个位子吗

姜虎东：我这里也有点挤呢（动动身体）

［艰难的后车厢］

曹圭贤：啊（手肘撞到姜虎东的肩膀）不好意思哥——（终于拿出手机）喂？喔 钟大啊？

金钟大：圭贤哥～还没吃早饭吧？

曹圭贤：接电话都有困难，别提吃饭了

金钟大：哥辛苦了～我们这里有水果，哥和虎东哥想吃什么等一下我们带下去吧？

曹圭贤：喔 真的？（把电话给姜虎东）虎东哥想吃什么？

姜虎东：啊、有 有有有香蕉吗？

金钟大：有的～一串够吗？

姜虎东：［虽然不够但是非常感谢］

金钟大：圭贤哥呢？

曹圭贤：我也吃香蕉吧，谢谢你们啊钟大，一会儿见

金钟大：内～

【抵达机场】

［因为EXO 比前几季更加庞大的粉丝群正在机场等待］

［长型礼车第一名登场］

金钟大：（先下车对粉丝们挥手致意，然后转身向车内伸手）

金珉锡：呀，做什么？（脸红）

金钟大：请下车吧我的新娘（灿烂）

金珉锡：呀真是...（还是牵着金钟大的手下车，向粉丝挥手）

粉丝：呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！［音量爆表］

［牛车第二名抵达］

殷志源：呜哇！怎么这么多人？

李寿根：大概赶上今天天气好，我的粉丝终于愿意出门了（向粉丝挥手）

［最后是制作组车&狗狗组 feat.后车厢音响设备］

姜虎东：Wow 这么多都是EXO的粉丝？

曹圭贤：应该也有很多哥的粉丝吧

姜虎东：［只是壮观］

曹圭贤：想当年Super Junior也是这么多粉丝欢迎的...啊、ELF们好想你们...

［请不要忘记圭贤是悲观偶像

ELF是很庞大而且充满爱的❤️］

【进入机场】

金钟大：珉锡哥快走吧...你在忙什么？

金珉锡：等、等一下...（手上都是东西，忙着把外套跟耳机塞进随身包里）

金钟大：都给我吧（把东西全部拿过走）哥拿这个就好了（向金珉锡伸手）

金珉锡：（笑着牵住他）

［托运行李］

殷志源：在看什么？

金钟大：运行李的那个（指着行李输送带）

殷志源：那个有什么好看的

金珉锡：他就喜欢看那个，说像小火车

李寿根：可爱ㅋㅋ

殷志源：什么小火车，你要是去看真的老式火车你就知道他——

［结论：两个小可爱］

［等待登机的时间］

（大家都坐在候机室，金珉锡提着一袋水果进来了）

～iKON - Best Friend～

金珉锡：哥们吃点水果吧，虽然没有把香槟带过来

姜虎东：Wow~ 水果！swag~~~（吃一根香蕉）

李寿根：姜前辈要不要久违的表演下那个？一次吞一根香蕉表演［玩笑］

金钟大：真的可以？［眼神发亮］

李寿根：喔～当然可以！姜前辈不会辜负后备的期待的对吧？

姜虎东：［负担］

（另一边）

殷志源：来，圭贤呐吃葡萄（喂曹圭贤一颗葡萄）

曹圭贤：谢谢哥～哥也吃一颗（也喂一颗葡萄给殷志源）

［和乐融融的互相喂对方葡萄］

金钟大：（看见喂葡萄二人组）哥也喂我！（拿一颗苹果给金珉锡，张嘴等）

金珉锡：这...这要怎么喂啊...［为难］

李寿根：还好不是橘子，弄不好就要上供桌了

［猪咬橘子的示意图］

［非当事猪和当事橘子］

［登机］

金钟大：（开始拍vlog）大家早安～现在时间是11点26分，我们现在要出发了～

金珉锡：向着东京 咻——［自带音效］

金钟大：内，马斯米达，会咻地到达然后飞回来的喔（拉拉金珉锡的衣服）哥跟镜头打个招呼吧？

金珉锡：（微笑挥手）安妞～［漂亮］［可爱］

金钟大：［玩笑］哎一古我们珉锡真漂亮（摸金珉锡的头发）

金珉锡：呀！臭小子（一拳打过去）

金钟大：啊哈哈哈哈（笑着躲开，身体探到前座）圭贤哥～跟镜头打招呼！

曹圭贤：嗨～（对镜头比爱心）

金钟大：虎东哥虎东哥！

姜虎东：喔呃？（愣一秒然后装可爱，跟金钟大一起用兔子的可爱特效）

金钟大：啊哥可爱～～

姜虎东：（凑过去看）喔～［非常满意］

金钟大：寿根哥、志源哥～［用前置镜头+小熊特效拍两人］

李寿根：（比Ya挥手）

殷志源：［已经入睡］［但也好好套上了特效］

金珉锡：好啦快坐好，要起飞了

金钟大：内～（坐下）那来问问我们珉锡哥（把镜头转向金珉锡）这次参加新西游记的感想是什么呢？

金珉锡：（吓一跳）喔...呃、首先很开心能跟哥哥们一起去日本，因为我们出了公演之外就没有去过国外了嘛，能这样以旅游的方式拍摄节目，觉得很新鲜也很激动

金钟大：喔～意欲满满呢哥？

金珉锡：一定会很开心的，啊 还有希望下次可以跟成员们一起去

金钟大：EXO的花样青春之类的？

［参考新西游记外传 Winner花样青春］

金珉锡：不放送直接去也很不错的

金钟大：我了解了～

金珉锡：我们倩尼呢？（接手拍摄）

金钟大：喔——（看着镜头掐脸颊思考）我个人是觉得跟珉锡哥的话去哪里玩都好，然后如果真的要拍外传的话希望是新婚日记，谢谢～

金珉锡：呀呀，谁要跟你拍新婚日记了（脸红）

金钟大：当然是哥啊难道还有别人？（拉着金珉锡到镜头前面亲一下他的脸颊）好啦，我们会跟哥哥们一起累积有趣的回忆之后回来，大家掰掰～（关掉vlog收拾东西）

金珉锡：啊好累...（调整椅子）

金钟大：珉锡哥这个，等一下睡觉可以盖着（递一条毯子过去）

金珉锡：喔 谢谢

金钟大：哥等一下可以靠着我睡（用力拍拍自己的肩膀）

金珉锡：你手会麻掉的

金钟大：不然躺在我腿上？（拍拍大腿）

金珉锡：（脸红）才不要

金钟大：awei~~~

［起飞］

金钟大：（昏昏欲睡）

金珉锡：（听音乐看书）

姜虎东：（在看免税品目录）［突然呼唤寿根］喔寿 寿根呐，你看这个不错吧

李寿根：内？（伸头看）这不是游戏机吗？哥会玩吗？

姜虎东：不是啦，最近在考虑时厚的生日礼物...［心系家庭的姜男人］

pd：（听到）那要不要久违的玩一下那个？

殷志源：（突然醒来）要玩什么？

李寿根：已经听到游戏就反射性回应了呢

［名符其实 殷妖物］

pd：以前跟宰贤玩过的那个，随机选页数抽免税品，报名费嘛...20万就好

［※免税商品游戏规则※

缴交20万参加游戏 可随意挑选数字获得奖品

注意:如果挑到没有的号码就是铭谢惠顾］

姜虎东：涨价了呢？［第二季参加费 5万］

pd：因为大家都莫名很会抽啊［参考之前被抽到的高级酒们（约34万韩元）］

金珉锡：哥哥们在说什么？（探头）

曹圭贤：（跟金珉锡解释游戏规则）

金珉锡：好像很好玩（转头叫醒金钟大）

金钟大：嗯...？（还没醒）

李寿根：那这次新加入的孩子们呢？不是有新婚就要送礼物的规矩吗？

曹圭贤：是应该给新人一份礼物呢

pd：啊、那就让我们的新婚夫妻组免费玩吧？

姜虎东：一人玩一次？［压迫］

pd：...一人一次［妥协］

李寿根：那我们珉锡先来抽吧？

金珉锡：那个...这样太破费了，抽一次就好了吧？

pd：［因为心地善良被感动］

李寿根：真的吗？这是大削一笔我们pd的好机会喔？

金钟大：内 送我们礼物就太感谢了（微笑）

pd：哎呀真是善良的孩子，好好抽，回韩国哥再请你们喝酒！

金氏夫妻：谢谢哥～

［开始挑数字］

金钟大：嗯...这么躲数字要怎么选呢...［世界真挚］呐哥，我们要选几号啊？

金珉锡：感觉前面的数字都是洋酒之类呢，你不会喜欢的，稍微后面一点吧

金钟大：嗯 那就——请给我99～

pd：喔？是希望两个人长长久久恩爱的意思吗？

金钟大：阿尼，99是珉锡哥的背号

金珉锡：呀怎么不用你的背号？

金钟大：我运气不好嘛～（一边翻页找99号）...喔、看到了，这是什么啊？（拿给pd看）

pd：喔喔？这个东西的话 殷志源xi应该很熟悉喔

殷志源：什么什么（凑过去看）啊这个！不是我之前抽过的按摩棒吗？

金珉锡：（一抖）按、按摩棒？

［参考第二季ep21 殷志源抽到的脸部按摩棒］

殷志源：这个真的不错，我现在还有在用

金钟大：打折之后还要13万呢...可长得不太像按摩脸的啊？

金珉锡：...（独自严肃）

［讨论的期间 pd用个人卡结帐中（一次性结款）］

pd：来 祝你们永浴爱河～［赠送礼物仪式］

金钟大：谢谢哥～（接过礼物打开）哇喔！珉锡哥你看！好漂亮喔！（拿到金珉锡眼前献宝）

金珉锡：啊...真的呢...

金钟大：哥你怎么了？

金珉锡：（吞吞吐吐）嗯 这个...这个要确实...确实拿去按摩脸才可以呢...嗯...（脸有点红）

金钟大：...？

李寿根：（好像知道了什么）哇喔，现在年轻人花样挺多的呢？

曹圭贤：？？？（不敢相信自己听到的）

殷志源&姜虎东：（没有听懂）

金钟大：（终于听懂了）啊哥～！（脸红）我是这种人吗！？

金珉锡：（脸红）你怎么不是了！上次那个娃娃不要告诉我你忘记了——

李寿根：什么娃娃？

曹圭贤：好好奇啊，好奇的快死了

金氏夫妻：...（脸红+沉默）

pd：哎一古，孩子们有好好相处呢（微笑）

［游戏结束］

［幸～福的 出发！］

（从韩国飞到日本的动画CG）

［日本东京成田国际机场］

［现在时间PM1:40］

（所有人搭上小巴士）

pd：恰 各位，欢迎来到东京～

金钟大：东～京！［兴致］［高昂］

pd：（微笑）请大家系好安全带，我们要出发啰

［机场—>饭店移动］

姜虎东：喔～京都天气很好呢

［室外约23度 穿短袖也不冷的舒爽天气］

pd：现在差不多是午餐时间，我们先到饭店吃饭吧，等一下要去的是清水寺附近很有名的汤豆腐店喔

姜虎东：汤豆腐？

［近200年历史悠久的老店 位于僻静巷内 远离热闹的商店街

老师傅每天清晨起床 从黄豆开始研磨成豆浆 再制作成一块块口感温润滑顺的手工豆腐

在淡淡透明的汤水中川烫方正乳白的豆腐

搭配日式淡酱油、洒上葱花食用

口味清爽不油腻 回味无穷的好滋味！］

金珉锡：听起来很好吃呢

pd：现在这种微凉的天气最适合来一块热腾腾的汤豆腐了，不过现在有个小问题——

殷志源：（皱眉）反转要来了

pd：（微笑）我们制作组忘记带钱包了，所以需要一个人来负担所有人的餐费

［！！！！！！！］

姜虎东：所所所有人吗？［非常］［冲击］

pd：是的，再加上工作人员喔（微笑）

曹圭贤：（张大嘴巴）

pd：这次要玩的项目很简单，是绕口令游戏喔（拿出道具字卡）这里有一串绕口令，只要错一次就加5秒，时间最长的一个人就要负责大家的餐费！

殷志源：我不喜欢绕口令...［还没学完发音的殷小学生］

李寿根：稳稳的念完说不定时间反而会比较少

pd：然后呢，第一名我们会给零用钱（拿出钞票）

［零用钱 3000日元！之后可以购买喜欢的纪念品或食物］

金钟大：［眉毛起飞］

李寿根：这孩子怎么了？

金珉锡：被燃起胜负欲了吧（摇头）

［游戏开始］

pd：公布题目啰

［绕口令题目：在一个不湿润的巧克力饼国家，有一个不湿润的巧克力饼，它想成为湿润的巧克力饼，然后去到湿润的巧克力饼国家。湿润的巧克力饼国家的门卫说你不是湿润的巧克力饼，你是不湿润的巧克力饼，所以你回到不湿润的巧克力饼国家去吧。］❷

姜虎东：喔？？？？

曹圭贤：这个不会太长了吗...？

金珉锡：［只是感叹］

［可能是活到现在看过最长的文本］

pd：先给大家看十秒钟，有自信的人可以先喊挑战喔

李寿根：挑战！

pd：不用先看一会儿吗？

李寿根：看再多遍也没用的，等待不如实战、速度决定胜负！

金钟大：寿根哥太帅了～

pd：好 那我们寿根xi请开始吧，一人只有一次机会喔，准备好直接开始就可以了

［速度寿根 挑战！］

李寿根：在一个不湿润的巧克力饼国家，有一个不、不湿润的巧克力饼...喔？然后呢？［老花眼寿根］它...它想成为湿润的巧克力饼，然后去到湿润的巧克力饼国家。湿润...湿润的巧克力饼国家的门卫说、说你不是湿润的巧克力本［？］，你是不湿润的巧克力本［？］，所以你回到不湿润的巧克力本［？］国家去吧！

［巧克力本？？？］

金珉锡：寿根哥后面都说成巧克力本了ㅋㅋㅋ

pd：是不错的开始哦

［李寿根 成绩/39秒+4个错误=59秒］

pd：下一位谁要来呢？

金钟大：我想试试看！

曹圭贤：意欲满出来了呢？

金珉锡：钟大呀怀挺～（打开车窗，往后退一些）

金钟大：（吸气）在一个不湿润的巧克力饼国家——［非常］［大声］

李寿根：［惊吓］

金珉锡：（把头伸出窗外）意欲太满的话就会这样呢［已经习惯的样子］

金钟大：［旁若无人］有一个不湿润的巧克力饼，它想成为湿润的巧克力...巧克力饼干、巧克力饼啦！(｀ー´) 然后去到巧克力饼的家...国家！然后湿润的巧克力——饼干！

［这样的话几乎是震破耳膜的音量］

曹圭贤：给这孩子第一名让他停下来不行吗？

金钟大：［猫咪嘴］［越来越大声］门卫说说你不是湿润的巧克力饼，你是不湿...润？不湿润的巧克力饼，所以你回到不湿润的巧克力饼国家去吧...哦？不是巧克力饼干是巧克力饼吗？？？

pd：结束！

［金钟大 成绩/45秒+3个错误=60秒］

［1秒之差 目前第二］

金钟大：啊——！！！！［可惜的嚎叫］

pd：非常可惜呢金钟大xi（捂着耳朵）

金珉锡：辛苦啦（拍拍金钟大的头）

殷志源：这孩子的声音还真不是普通大啊？

姜虎东：这这这肺活量不是开玩笑的啊

金钟大：志源哥试试看就知道了～真的很难～

殷志源：看起来还好啊？［自信］

pd：那下一位就换殷志源xi试试？

殷志源：嘿、来吧！

曹圭贤：这哥也不简单...

殷志源：好、开——开——开始！在在在一个不湿润的巧克力饼国家［着急］有一个湿...不湿的巧克力饼，它想成为湿润的巧克力饼（换气），然后去到湿润的巧克力饼国家。湿润的巧巧巧、巧克力饼国家的门神［？］说你不是湿润的巧克力饼，你是湿润的巧克力饼［？？？］，所以你小子滚回你的国家去吧哎一西！！！

［究竟是湿还是不湿的巧克饼 混乱的故事 生气的志源］

众人：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

金钟大：志、志源，志源哥竟然说门神哈哈哈哈哈哈（笑倒在地）

姜虎东：志源呐做得很好——［只担心搞笑不搞笑］

殷志源：到底是谁想的游戏这$!#@我的嘴巴不听使唤%@%——

［殷志源 成绩/34秒+7个错误=69秒］

［最快的时间 最多的错误目前最后一名］

殷志源：［殷不开心］

金钟大：该换哥了吧～（躺在金珉锡身上）

金珉锡：呀，你就等着看你哥出糗是吧

金钟大：哪有啊～～（‘—ω—`）

金珉锡：（捏金钟大的脸颊）

李寿根：珉锡啊来吧，死就死了，十八年后又是一条好汉了

金珉锡：这么严重的吗？

曹圭贤：EXO没有财务上的困难不能理解吧，请所有人吃饭是多可怕的事

金钟大：哥常常请我们跟经纪人哥哥吃饭喔

金珉锡：这里谁有困难吗？

李寿根：尚敏哥不在这里，不过他有［躺着也中枪的尚敏ft.认识的穷哥哥］

众人：ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

pd：金珉锡xi好了就自己开始吧

金珉锡：内（眯眼盯着道具卡）喔...开、始！在一个不湿润的巧克力饼国家（缓慢的念）有一个不湿润的巧克力饼，它想成为湿润的巧克力饼，然后，去到湿润的巧克力饼国家。湿润的巧克力饼国家的门卫说，你不是湿润的巧克力饼，你是湿...不湿润的巧克力饼，所以，你回到不湿润的巧克力饼国家去吧

李寿根：喔？

pd：金珉锡xi做得很好啊？

金钟大：哥什么时候会玩这个了？明明平常都不讲话的？

金珉锡：呀！说什么！

［金珉锡 成绩/40秒+1个错误=45秒］

［目前第一名］

金珉锡：呀～逃过了呢

pd：现在就剩最后两位——姜虎东xi跟曹圭贤xi谁打算先来呢？

［因为份量关系这里稍作快转 直接跳到公布成绩的部分］

pd：两位的成绩都计算完啦，要一起公布呢还是直接发表排名？

殷志源：请直接说排名吧

曹圭贤：（双手合十祈祷）

姜虎东：珉 珉珉珉锡啊我好紧张啊怎么办（拉着金珉锡的袖子）

李寿根：哥别拉了，是想把珉锡的衣服拉大成哥的尺寸吗？

姜虎东：（瞪一眼）

金珉锡：ㅋㅋㅋ 没事的虎东哥

pd：恰、恭喜我们的——姜虎东xi 殷志源xi共同最后一名！

殷志源：莫？！？！

曹圭贤：哇啊啊啊啊啊！［跪地胜利姿势］

众人：（大声拍手）

殷志源：阿尼，为什么是最后一名！秒数一样吗？？？

pd：完全一样喔，因为我们只采计到整数位

李寿根：虎东哥、志源呐，会好好吃的～

金钟大：谢谢哥～

金珉锡：虎东哥定格了ㅋㅋ

姜虎东：...

［不是静止画面］

pd：好啦，就快到饭店了，大家准备下车吧^ ^

下集待续

❶参考第六季ep01 富良野移动任务负责开车的忙内作家（民哲）

❷附上原文 懂韩文的姊妹可以试试😂

안 촉촉한 초코칩 나라에 안 촉촉한 초코칩이 촉촉한 초코칩이 되고 싶어서 촉촉한 초코칩 나라에 갔는데 촉촉한 초코칩 나라의 문지기가 넌 촉촉한 초코칩이 아니고 안 촉촉한 초코칩이니까 안 촉촉한 초코칩 나라로 돌아가라.


End file.
